That's Not How It's Supposed To Be!
by Dos Tacos
Summary: Hilda drinks a potion from the GDL and ends up falling in love- with the wrong person! How will Oga react? Why does Beelze stop getting mentioned after while? (Because all he does is say Aih!) Will Oga be able to cure Hilda with the help of Lamia? Finished. Most likely going to be Rewritten though.
1. Chapter 1

The day started just like any other, Hilda forcing Oga awake and caring for Beelze while he got ready. Nothing was different, it never was.

"Alright, I'm ready, now get the hell out!" Oga shouted as he slid into his school jacket.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" Hilda asked icily from the chair in front of Oga's desk. She had been sitting there the whole time, playing with Beelze. Oga figured she wouldn't even glance at him while he changed so he often changed in front of her. Of course, Hilda never did notice any of the this since her attention was focused on Beelze the entire time.

"You wanna finish this?" Oga asked and cracked his knuckles.

"I don't see what's left to finish, I won this battle a long time ago," Hilda sneered as she drew her sword.

"A little cocky, are we?" Oga spat and flashed his infamous demon glare at Hilda.

"I believe it's because I've always one, since you're weak enough to not fight girls," Hilda said and pointed her sword at the young contractor.

"They call that being a gentleman!" Oga shouted as he lunged for Hilda. She easily dodged and swung her sword.

"Aih!" Beelze cried in excitement. Oga managed to dodge the sword and actually grab the hilt of it, wrapping his hand around Hilda's. Without a second thought, Hilda jerked the hilt into Oga's stomach, causing him to loosen his grip and fly backwards.

"And I win again," Hilda snickered and reached for Beelze.

"This isn't over yet, bitch," Oga said and staggered up.

"Oh really?" Hilda asked and smirked.

"TATSUMI!" Misaki shouted form downstairs.

"What?" Oga shouted back as he started walking to his door. Before he opened it he sent one last glare at Hilda, who was smirking as he walked away.

"IT"S A PACKAGE FOR HILDA-CHAN! BE A GOOD HUSBAND FOR ONCE AND COME GET IT!" Misaki shouted.

"Good husband my ass..." Oga scoffed. He left the room, much to Hilda's surprise, and returned moments later holding a small box. Hilda eyed the box suspiciously, easily seeing it was from the Demon World. Oga handed it to her and turned his attention to his video games.

"Fool, at least wait until after breakfast," Hilda sneered and lightly kicked Oga in his back.

"What the hell!" Oga shouted as he rubbed his new bruise. He sighed and followed Hilda downstairs to the table where loads of breakfast food was awaiting them.

"Good morning Hilda-chan, Tatsumi," Mrs. Oga greeted with a smile.

"Good morning," Hilda replied respectfully and took her seat at the table.

"Mornin'," Oga said and sat down next to Hilda. He started shoving food into his mouth immediately while the other occupants ate at a normal pace.

"Slow down, Tatsumi," Mrs. Oga chided and turned towards Hilda, "If he chokes, I expect you to give him mouth to mouth."

"Huh?" Hilda asked, completely clueless. Oga on the other hand had actually started choking.

"That would mean a new niece/nephew soon!" Misaki shouted with glee.

"What?" Hilda muttered, but her words were inaudible over the commotion coming from the other family members as they boasted about their supposed "soon to be niece/nephew/grandson/granddaughter".

"I hope it's a girl this time!" Misaki shouted and did a happy dance with her mom.

"A granddaughter!" Mr. Oga shouted and started crying. Oga was too busy choking while Hilda was just staring at the people.

"Excuse me," Hilda murmured and left the table. On her way, she smacked Oga in the back of the head, relieving him from his choking.

"Where are you going?" Oga asked curiously as the blonde left the room. She simply waved him off and disappeared from sight. "Tch, whatever."

* * *

Hilda examined the package closely. It was just a tiny bottle of some green liquid which she couldn't identify, but the note attached was from the Great Demon Lord himself.

**Heeey Hilda! Listen here, drink this, 'kay?**

**Say hi to Beeeelze for me!**

**Bahye!**

Hilda stared at the note and then back at the tiny bottle.

"I don't see any problem, since it's from my Lord..." Hilda muttered to herself and opened the tiny cap. A sweet fragrance emitted from the liquid, but Hilda ignored it. She took a deep breath then poured the strange liquid into her mouth, drinking it all in one gulp. At first, she had a major head ache, but it quickly subsided and left Hilda with a weird feeling in her stomach. A weird feeling of warmth spread throughout her body and she stood still, waiting for something.

Oga had quickly finished his breakfast and was coming back up to his room to examine that package Hilda got. He had been planning to check it out real quick then go and hang out with Furuichi. He was surprised to see himself nervously turn the handle on his door, but he just saw the same Hilda just standing in the middle of the room. She looked at him weirdly, as if expecting him to do something.

"OGAAA!" Furuichi shouted just as Oga opened his mouth. Oga turned around while a few things happened to Hilda. Her major head ache returned for a few seconds then disappeared again, but so did that feeling in her stomach. The only thing that was on her mind now was one man, Furuichi.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Oga asked in disbelief when Hilda sprinted past him. He quickly followed her down the stairs only to see her hugging Furuichi tightly. Instead of being surprised like any other person, Furuichi immediately got a nosebleed and tried to wrap his arms around Hilda, but stopped when he saw the death glare from Oga.

"Takayuki, I missed youuuu!" Hilda cried in an all too sweet tone. Oga and Furuichi's mouths hit the floor. Oga was frozen staring at Hilda, the blonde bitch who was now all over Furuichi. The silver haired teen cleared his throat and looked down at Hilda.

"I missed you too, Hilda," Furuichi said and got another nosebleed. He fell back, hoping Hilda would fall on top of him, but she didn't. Instead of Hilda, Furuichi got a hard kick to his no-go zone. Furuichi looked up and saw that Oga had thrown Hilda behind him and was giving another death glare to his "friend".

"Let me go you ogre. I want to be with Takayuki," Hilda complained and tried to get out of Oga's strong grasp on her arm. Oga tightened his grip in response and stomped on his friend again.

"Hilda-chan! What are you doing!" Misaki yelled when she finally got out of her shock, "You're married to Oga! I know he's a piece of shit and you could do _waay_ better, but I didn't know you were that type of person!" Oga didn't even respond to his sister's comment, he just kept staring down at Furuichi.

"Huh? But I want to be with Takayuki," Hilda whined. Without turning around, Oga threw Hilda into Misaki, who was already waiting to catch her. "Let me go!"

"Come on now, Hilda-chan, lets talk it over," Misaki coaxed as she dragged Hilda out of the room.

"O-Oga...She tackled me!" Furuichi said in defense when his friend didn't drop his glare.

"I believe you have no more business here," Oga said and picked his friend up by the leg. "Now get the hell out!" Oga shouted as he threw his friend out of the door. Furuichi smashed into the metal pole outside of the estate and lost consciousness.

"Now, to get Lamia here..." Oga muttered to himself.

* * *

"Why won't you let me see Takayuki?" Hilda complained. Her and Oga were waiting for Lamia in Oga's room, where Hilda was practically being chained to Oga's bed.

"Because you don't like him," Oga growled and refused to look at the blonde woman restrained on his bed.

"I don't like him," Hilda repeated, "I loove him!"

"God dammit!" Oga shouted and punched the wall.

"Hilda-neesama, I came as fast as I could!" Lamia shouted as she ran through the door. She almost died at the scene, seeing Hilda forcibly tied down to Oga's bed while he was in the corner, looking like he was making a tough decision.

"Ah! Lamia! Hilda's-"

"You idiot! What are you doing to Hilda-neesama! And even if I was too late, why the hell are you over here thinking about it! Hilda-neesama is too good for you and-"

"I want Takayuki!" Hilda whined and started squirming around in the bed.

"Who?" Lamia questioned.

"Furuichi," Oga clarified. Lamia's mouth fell even further down then Oga's had, and she fell onto her knees.

"Hilda-neesama...I've always looked up to you...but now..." Lamia's voice faded.

"Just let me see Takayuki!" Hilda whined again.

"She's been saying that all fucking day," Oga complained.

"Did anything happen this morning?" Lamia asked, switching to her doctor mode.

"Ahaha," Hilda laughed, sounding drunk. "I got a package from the Lord. He gave me some delicious drink." Lamia just looked disapprovingly at her friend.

"Was it red?" Lamia asked.

"Red? What color was it? I don't think it was red," Hilda said and hiccuped, "Oh that's right, it was green."

"Of course it was..." Lamia muttered and looked at Oga. She signaled for him to follow her into the hallway, which he did. As they were walking out Hilda complained some more and claimed the two were going to "have fun without her". It scared Oga how out of it she was.

"Ok, so what is it?" Oga asked when they reached the hallway. He knew that those chains wouldn't hold Hilda down forever, she was a demon after all, so he was trying to get back in there to prevent her from leaving.

"She's completely fallen for Furuichi," Lamia stated, sounding kind of annoyed.

"No shit," Oga said and rolled his eyes.

"She took come type of lovey potion I guess, and now she can't stand to be apart from the creep. Which is unfair because Hilda-neesama is too good for someone as creepy as Furuichi," Lamia scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how do we get rid of it?" Oga asked the one question that he had wondered the entire time. If Hilda was going to stay like that forever, he didn't know if he could ever get used to it.

"Just keep her away from Furuichi for a couple of days. And don't let her hear his voice either," Lamia said bluntly and turned to leave.

"Wait, so you know what she took?" Oga asked out of curiosity.

"Of course, I'm a doctor," Lamia said and left.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?" Oga growled after Lamia left. He turned to go back into his room but paused when he heard a loud bang. "Shit, already!" Oga shouted and threw open his door. As he expected, Hilda was gone, and he knew exactly where she was headed.

* * *

"Lalala," Hilda sang as she skipped down the street to Furuichi's house, "I'm going to see Takayuki!"

"HILDAAA!" Oga shouted as he ran the route to his friend's house. As soon as she heard his voice, Hilda quickly hid. He had found her three times already, but he couldn't find her when she hid. "DAMMIT HILDA!" Oga shouted as he ran by Hilda's poor hiding spot.

"Who are you looking for?" Furuichi casually asked as he walked up to his friend eating a Popsicle. Hilda's heart skipped a beat.

"Hilda obviously, dumbass," Oga shouted and knocked Furuichi's Popsicle out of his hands.

"What the hell Oga!" Furuichi shouted, "You owe me a freaking Popsicle!"

"Shut the hell up," Oga said and punched his friend.

"YOU OGRE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO TAKAYUKI!" Hilda screamed as she came out of her hiding spot. She immediately rushed over to Furuichi and put her hand on his cheek, where Oga had punched him.

"H-Hilda-san," Furuichi murmured as he got another nosebleed.

"Are you okay, Takayuki?" Hilda asked, her voice full of concern.

"Lets go," Oga said and snatched Hilda's arm.

"Let me go!" Hilda shouted as she was dragged away. Furuichi just laid there, smiling like he had accomplished his biggest goal in life.

"Shut up dammit," Oga growled as he reached his doorstep.

"Why won't you let me see Takayuki?" Hilda pouted.

"Will you stop calling him that?" Oga complained.

"Because I love him," Hilda muttered. Without a response, Oga yanked Hilda to her feet and pulled her into the house. Everyone was in the living room, probably still shocked from Hilda.

"I'm home," Oga said and dragged Hilda to his room. No one even looked at them, but everyone had their own thoughts going through their head.

"I hope Tatsumi goes easy on her..." Mrs. Oga spoke up.

* * *

"This isn't funny, let me go," Hilda muttered. Oga had her tied to his bed, this time making it so she couldn't escape at all.

"No, you aren't supposed to _love _Furuichi. You're supposed to put up with him," Oga said. He was playing his games instead of paying attention to Hilda.

"But I do, and I have all along. That just means you don't know me," Hilda sneered.

"No, you call him Creepichi and a pedophile, along with most of the girls at school. You hate the dumbass," Oga muttered. He sighed when he reached a new checkpoint and turned off the system.

"You tend to be mean to the people you love," Hilda lectured.

"You are a hell of a lot meaner to me than him. Does that mean you _love _me?" Oga asked and arched his brow.

"Of course not, who could even like someone like you?" Hilda scoffed. Oga was at least relieved she wasn't acting all lovey-dovey.

"Hypocrite.." Oga muttered under his breath. He turned to look at the woman he had tied down to his bed. Hilda had one leg propped up and had her eyes closed.

"So what now? I'm guessing my dear-"

"He's not coming," Oga said. He stood up and started stretching, preparing himself just in case Hilda did end up escaping.

"Don't doubt my Takayuki," Hilda muttered and glanced at Oga.

"He didn't save you anytime when you got taken, did he? No, I did. When Himekawa held you both hostage, who had to save you two? Me," Oga grumbled.

"So what, am I supposed to be in love with you or something?" Hilda asked icily.

"Huh? Um..." Oga thought over the words. Was she supposed to be?

"OGAA!" Furuichi shouted and threw his door open. Hilda immediately got out of her restraints and hugged him.

"Takayuki!" Hilda cheered and hugged him tighter. Furuichi got a nosebleed but tried to keep a straight face on him.

"Oga, I'm here to tell you that I'm going to marry Hilda-san," Furuichi stated and wrapped his hands around Hilda. He started bending down to kiss Hilda, which made Oga explode.

"LIKE HELL!" Oga shouted and yanked Hilda out of Furuichi's grasp. Furuichi fell and ended up kissing the floor while Hilda was thrown behind Oga.

"Dammit Oga, can't you let true love happen?" Furuichi asked as he staggered up.

"This isn't true love, Hilda just took some stupid shit and you're just a pervert!" Oga shouted.

"But we love each other, don't we!" Furuichi shouted back.

"You just want to bang her!" Oga screamed.

"That's not..." Furuichi's words faded. Oga narrowed his eyes at the silver haired boy who seemed to be thinking over Oga's reasoning.

"Exactly," Oga said. He drop Hilda's arm and punched his friend.

"Takayuki!" Hilda cried. She wanted to run over to him but Oga held his arm out to stop her.

"It's okay...Hilda-san...I'll die...happy," Furuichi croaked. Oga picked him up and threw him out of his window.

"Stay away, dammit," Oga shouted and shut his window.

"I hate you," Hilda pouted and sat down in Oga's chair.

"Yeah, hate you too."

* * *

By night, Oga had Hilda in a collar and her hands tied behind her back. When they walked into the dining room like that, the entire family was shocked.

"T-Tatsumi...I didn't know...you were into that..." Misaki said in shock.

"Tatsumi, does this mean I'll be having a new grandchild soon?" Mrs. Oga asked. Mr. Oga was too conflicted as to apologize to Hilda or approve of his son's actions to say anything.

"..." Oga stayed silent as he sat down and untied Hilda's hands. He dug into his meal and Hilda slowly ate hers, glaring at Oga whenever she got the chance.

"So...Misaki, how's work?" Mrs. Oga asked to clear up the silence.

"Oh! You're never going to believe what happened! " Misaki cheered as she explained how she was offered a job overseas.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Oga chided.

"I'm done," Oga muttered and threw his plate down. Hilda still had half of her plate and was eating slow. When she noticed Oga was waiting for her to finish, she slowed down even more. Oga was just giving her death glares, slightly pulling on the leash connected to her collar whenever he saw that she was eating too slow.

"W-Well, we better leave them alone then. Lets go see a movie or something!" Misaki smiled as she pushed her family out of the house. Hilda started fidgeting with the collar Oga had slapped around her neck as soon as the family left.

"Will you take this thing off already?" Hilda whined.

"Like hell, you'll just go running to Furuichi," Oga scoffed and started eating off of Hilda's plate. She slapped his hand away which only made him mad. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her back with the other one. Oga grabbed the cloth he used before and tied Hilda's hands back together.

"Again..." Hilda groaned and started pulling at her bounds, "This counts as sexual harassment, right?"

"Please, I have no intention at all of sexually _touching _you. Besides, this is for your own good," Oga muttered and finished off Hilda's dinner.

"And now I have no food..." Hilda said.

"Yup, which means you can go back to being tied to my bed," Oga said and smiled evilly.

"There are so many things wrong with that statement..." Hilda thougt aloud. Oga looked at her for a second and then replayed the words in his head.

"Who cares, lets go," Oga said with a shrug. He stood up and started walking away, pulling Hilda along on her leash. She figured that just keeping up with him was better than being dragged along, which he seemed to have no problem doing.

"Why can't I see Takayuki?" Hilda asked and paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Because you can't," Oga replied and stopped to look at her.

"But I want to, and I don't see any problem with me seeing him," Hilda stated. Oga stepped down from the step he was on and untied Hilda but kept her collar on.

"You can't because I said so," Oga muttered. He and Hilda were standing closely together, but Hilda was glaring at him.

"That's not a reason," Hilda sneered.

"You can't because..." Oga rubbed his now hurting head, "Because you can't! You're making my head hurt dammit!"

"Then let me see Takayuki already!" Hilda shouted. Oga didn't know what to do, she obviously wasn't going to listen to him.

"You don't love the damn idiot, Hilda!" Oga snapped, "You despise every bit of him! You're only acting like this because your shitty Demon Lord gave you some potion and your dumb ass drank it!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that, bitch?" Hilda said icily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm talking to you, dammit!" Oga shouted. Rubbing his temple, Oga picked up Hilda's leash and began to walk up the stairs again.

"Oga," Hilda murmured softly, causing him to turn and look at her, "Am I really just..." Hilda's voice trailed off.

"What the hell- are you _crying_?" Oga muttered in disbelief. The next part left him stunned though. Hilda slowly dragged her sleeves off her shoulders. Oga's mouth formed a perfect O.

"Oga, no, Tatsumi, I do love you," Hilda whispered, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Whaa?" Oga managed to choke out. Frozen on the spot, Oga stared at Hilda who was looking at the ground.

"I don't know anymore," Hilda began, "I'm supposed to solely serve my Master, and yet you, you changed all of that. With your stupidity but you're strength, your retarded quotes but when a situation turns to shit, they're the only words that roll through your head. God I hate you.."

"Hilda..." Oga muttered, and looked away quickly, "THIS ISN'T THE YOU I KNOW!" Oga screamed and bulldozed his way past Hilda and through his front door.

"That... Bastard," Hilda muttered and wiped her tears away. This was only the beginning

* * *

**God I'm not going to finish this. I've been taking tests, but expect**

_**actual**_** chapter updates for my stories.**

**If I have time and people actually like this, I'll write the second part.**

**Sorry I've disappeared off the face of the earth for a while like Beelze does in this story but,**

**BLAME SCHOOL, THE BASTARD**

**Seeya Next Time (I Hope)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another long time until I update. I've just turned into a negligent person of Fan fiction. Actually, I've been thinking on this new story but I'm not going to act on it until I finish at least two. So, Revenge is ending soon (It needs to, that story just went all over the place) and so is the Love Challenge. I'm going to finish those two, and that would mean all of my stories are finished so I might ignore Fan Fiction again.**

**So, without further ado, because this was requested, here is the second part of the story. Definitely not my best work. And it's short.**

* * *

"Loved me?" Oga thought aloud as he sprinted towards Furuichi's house. It was the only place he could think to go, despite how much he had wanted to kill him earlier. "That damn demon doesn't love me!" Oga shouted as he ran throughout the neighborhood, ignoring the people screaming for him to shut up. As he neared the Furuichi household, he slowed down and calmly knocked on the door.

"Hello. Oh, Oga-san," Furuichi's little sister, Honoka answered, "Onii-chan is in his room. Isn't it late to be coming over?" Honoka asked, taking note of the darkness outside.

"Thanks," Oga replied simply and calmly headed for the stairs. Furuichi's house wasn't much different from his, other than being destroyed a few times and basically used as a headquarters for whenever Oga wanted to talk. He knew the place entirely, he had known Furuichi since elementary school after all.

"FURUICHI!" Oga shouted as he kicked his friend's door open, revealing a sight he _definitely _didn't want to see. There, sitting on Furuchi's bed, was the said silver haired idiot, and none only than the blonde demon from hell. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and Oga didn't even want to guess what they had been doing, if anything.

"Oga!" Furuichi exclaimed, pushing Hilda off of his bed. "W-We weren't doing anything!" Furuichi tried to explain as Hilda collected herself and stood up, glaring at Oga.

"Why the hell are you here?" She asked icily, clearly trying to start an argument. Well, lucky her, Oga had been holding in some anger for a while now.

"What the hell am I doing here? Not even a goddamn hour ago you said you _fucking loved me_, and then you came running over to this dumbass?" Oga responded, earning a confused and envious glare from Furuichi.

"She said she _loved_ you?" Furuichi repeated.

Turning towards Furuichi, Hilda began to explain. "I only told him that so he would just leave me the hell alone so I could come and spend time with you, Takayuki."

"Oh, then I'm okay with that," Furuichi nodded, causing Oga to lunge at him. Right before he could reach out and strangle the bastard, someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him back, slamming him onto the floor.

"You have no right to harm Takayuki here, dumb shit. If you want to fight, it will be between you and me!" Hilda challenged, standing as she unsheathed her sword and pointing the tip at Oga.

"Whoa, it's okay Hilda. You don't need to kill him," Furuichi reasoned, just to be ignored. As usual.

"Tch, don't doubt me woman. You're sure a hell of a lot weaker than me," Oga chuckled as he stood, cracking his knuckles. Focusing his gaze on Hilda, he brought up his fists and began planning his attack.

"Cocky, aren't we?" Hilda noted as she narrowed her eyes on her target.

"No, I'm just saying what's going to happen here. But don't worry, I won't kill you," he added and smirked. She was definitely slipping, she had repeated one of his previous statements.

"Then I won't be holding back," Hilda said. Moving one hand from her sword, she pulled the hair covering her left eye back. Oga didn't react, he had expected that at the least.

"If I remember correctly, that makes you nauseous?" Oga said as he focused on her now revealed left eye.

"Like I would tell you," Hilda sneered as she lunged at Oga. He easily dodged the attack, swinging to punch the sword out of her hands. Before he was anywhere near the sword, Hilda had already hopped backwards and swung again at Oga, cutting him on the cheek.

"Guys.." Furuichi attempted to reason, only earning himself a glare from Oga.

"It seems like you're actually-" Oga was cutoff when Hilda lunged at him again. This time, she slashed his shirt.

"Don't get distracted," Hilda muttered as she jumped out of Oga's reach again. Cursing, Oga calmed himself. If he wasn't careful, he'd blow up the house like he did to his own school, twice.

"Takayuki, what are you doing in there?" a female voice called. It was Furuichi's mother. Oga and Hilda both looked back at Furuichi, expecting him to make up a weird excuse.

"Um, nothing. Oga and me are just playing some games. We'll keep it down," Furuichi yelled back. "Stop this guys. I don't need my house destroyed _again_."

"But Takayuki, he's-" Suddenly, Hilda dropped her sword and clutched her stomach. She fell to her knees, groaning as she tightened her grip around her stomach.

"Hilda!" Oga and Furuichi said immediately, running up to her side.

"This must be that drug thing," Furuichi said.

"Call Aleindelon," Oga demanded. Furuichi's first instinct was to say hell no, but in this case he didn't even need to finish the first syllable before Aleindelon slid out from under Furuichi's bed.

"Hilda-dono!" Aleindelon exclaimed as his eyes fell upon her.

"Where's Lamia?" Oga asked immediately, ignoring his sudden appearance.

"What?" Lamia's voice asked as Aleindelon slowly split open and she walked out, "Hilda-neesama!"

"Were you in there all day?" Furuichi asked, astounded. Knowing from experience, spending all day in there wasn't pleasant. As soon as Aleindelon closed, he began creeping unnecessarily loud on the bed while Oga was shooting question after question at Lamia. after about the third question, Furuichi interrupted Oga and they began an argument.

"Will you all just shut up!" Lamia ordered. She laid Hilda on her back. Oga and Furuichi immediately shut up, snapping their heads towards Lamia. Hilda was laying on the ground, panting as her forehead grew more and more red. Sweat was noticeably trickling down her face, her hair loosely sticking to her head. Lamia narrowed her eyes at Oga and motioned for him to talk with one hand.

He responded with a what-do-you-want face, not catching on. Lamia did it again, with both hands this time. _Stop playing around, _Oga mouthed back, _this is serious.__  
_

Annoyed even more, Lamia snatched Furuichi's head and pulled his mouth open and closed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!" Oga shouted. He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, all eyes looking towards the blonde on the floor. Staring back at Oga was a single emerald green eye, rather, glaring back at him. Her forehead wasn't red and there wasn't any sweat on her head at all, as if nothing had just happened.

"Why are you being so damn loud? And why the hell are we are at Creepichi's house?" Hilda sneered. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, except for Furuichi who was sad that _his _Hilda was gone. Lamia even had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hilda-neesama, I'm sorry!" Lamia cried and wrapped her arms around Hilda's neck and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"For what?" Hilda asked immediately. Her eyes shot at Oga who was staring down at her in surprise, "Where's the young master?"

"Um...With my family. Some stuff happened," Oga explained and began to scratch the back of his head, "And they kinda got the wrong idea."

"_What _happened?" Hilda asked again, furrowing her brow. Furuichi on the other hand was already off to the side, crying at how he could tell where the story line was going. (Silly Furuichi, you knew from the beginning.)

"Well, it's a long story, and- Oh! Would you look at the time! Looks like we gotta go!" Oga said loudly as he checked the invisible watch on his wrist. Grabbing Hilda's arm, he pulled her up to her feet, leaving Lamia dangling around her neck still, and he headed out of the tiny room.

"Lamia-dono, you have to return to the Demon World," Aleindelon interjected once Hilda had began to follow Oga out of the room, dragging Lamia along with her.

"I know," Lamia sniffled. Letting go of Hilda's neck, she quickly walked into the now split open Aleindelon, not wanting to look back. Everyone had left the Furuichi household, Hilda and Oga earning themselves strange looks from the rest of the family as they walked through the living room, but other than that the only problem was walking home.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hilda asked after they neared the Oga house.

"Man," Oga yawned, "Sure has been a long night. I think I'm just going to have to skip-"

"It doesn't have to stay a question," she interrupted him, stopping outside of the house. Oga simply stopped and turned to look at her and remained quiet.

"I don't always have to give answers, now do I?" Oga muttered, breaking the small moment of silence.

"I don't see why you won't explain this to me," Hilda spat, walking up to him, "I don't plan to, nor _want _to go back to Creepichi's house."

Oga scowled at just the mention of _his _name. "You don't need to know," Oga muttered, turning away from her.

"I do need to know. There is no reason as to why I shouldn't know. I woke up in _Creepichi's _bedroom. I sure as hell want to know why."

"Will you just give it a-"

"Just tell me, god dammit!" Hilda shouted, turning him back around so he was facing her. He didn't respond, just stared at her with an emotionless face. Hilda was staring right back at him, rather, glaring.

* * *

From a corner, the rest of the Oga family, plus Beel, were hiding, watching the couple fight.

"What do you think they're fighting about?" Oga's father whispered.

"Shh!" Both Oga's mother and Misaki said, as they were trying to hear.

"I hope it doesn't end up with-"

"Dad!" Misaki complained and motioned for him to shut it, focusing back on the argument while Mrs. Oga pushed her husband back.

"Oh..." Mr. Oga murmured, drawing circles on the ground while even Beel was watching the argument.

* * *

They hadn't talked at all, nor moved. It had been already five minutes before Hilda smacked him. Oga didn't try to dodge it, he let himself get slapped. As the stinging feeling set into his now red cheek, he turned and looked back at Hilda with the same face. It only took two minutes this time before Hilda slapped him, this time on the other cheek. He didn't dodge it this time either. However, instead of continuing his useless stare down, he quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and roughly pulled her in for a kiss.

A _kiss_.

Hilda's first reaction was to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She stared wide eyed at the man who was currently kissing her, slowly closing hers to as she allowed herself to fall for him. The Oga corner was ecstatic as they saw the couple locking lips, almost making too much noise to let the entire neighborhood know they were there.

Oga pulled away a fifteen seconds later, grunting as he walked into the house, leaving a shocked Hilda outside. She slowly reached up and softly touched her lips, blushing for one of the first times in her life. Even without knowing the whole story, what she had just witnessed obviously told most of it.

* * *

**I don't even know why I'm uploading this, but whatever**

**I'll just end it here. (Bad ending? Check.)**

**I can assure you I'll be putting more thought**

**into my other stories and if I ever find the time**

**I'll fix this...thing**

**Anyways, sorry for disappearing again**

**and forgive me for what you've just read.**


End file.
